Maximum Ride: Mike and Tony's Excellent Adventure
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: a friend drops into hagerty with the circuits of time phone booth and now an excellent adventure will take place in Maximum Ride
1. Chapter 1

Maximum ride

**(in the subway tunnels of the city)**

a girl is screaming rubbing her temples and bleeding from her nose. she was in pain, a continuous pain eminating from her head. the 5 kids around her are woken up, they all ask her whats wrong but they can't get an answer from her. "MOVE!" shouts a teenager running. he is wearing a black shirt blue jeans converse and a brown overshirt. "out of my way!" the boy shouted. another teenager followed he was shorter than the first one. he was wearing baggy pants a t-shirt that said "OVIEDO LIONS". "dude he said out of the way." the shorter teen pushed a nerd with a computer who was running up to the girl. "MAX! CALMDOWN!" the teenager put a crystal on her forhead then it had glowed. and the girl had stopped screaming and bleeding. "what the hell is that mi- i mean sheppard?" the short teen asked. "brazilian crystal. bought it off of amazon, to tell you the truth quagmire i never thought this would come in handy." sheppard said. he had put the crystal into his pocket. "can't wear it not yet. if we do we get the same pain that max here got." sheppard stood up and walked over to one of the boys who was with the screaming girl and the other 4 kids. "fang right? well you take care of her." sheppard said. "one day she will be needed to save this world. got it?" the boy nodded yes. "ok quagmire lets go." sheppard said. "go where?" sheppard pulled out a book and flipped thorugh the pages. "uh here." sheppard. "why there?" quagmire asked. "you got money?" then the 2 teens went inside a new york phone booth and closed the doors. (no its not the big blue box) sheppard took the phone off the handle pressed the buttons to dial a number but then when he had the number he pressed * and # and then hung up the phone. an antenna had came up on top of the phone booth. then orange electricity had sparked on every corner of the booth. next a bright square hole opened up and orange and green like energy reached up and out of the hole and pulled the booth down. then the white hole vanished and leaving no trace of them ever being here. who were they? fang thought. why were they here? max thought. "why the hell did the break my computer!" the nerd said.

**(a few days earlier)**

**(hagerty high school, media center) **

students are reading books, studying textbooks, doing homework on the computer, or goofing off. then mechanical roaring is heard, then a blue box appears. its the TARDIS. the doors open and mike ogram walks out in blue jeans, black converse, black shirt and a brown overshirt. he locks the door behind him and turns around. everyone is staring at him. "what?" mike asks "is there something on my shirt?" he asks seriously. he pats the box and the presses a button on the key which made the tardis roar and then disappear. sarah looks up. "wheres the tardis?" she asked. "one second out of sync with the rest of the universe." mike said. "oh yeah and this will solve your feul problems with the delorean." mike said and he handed sarah a cylinder that read " infinite reator.". "just attach this to the fusion reactor and you'll never run out of feul. i also attached that to jenna's time train." mike said as he walked on towards the front doors of the media center to the outside. "and has it exploded yet?" sarah asked. "not yet" mike said. he walked out. nick ran up to him. "mike give me your key..." nick said. "what? why?" mike asked."HOLD RIGHT THERE!" a police officer shouted. "damn it." nick said. "get into sarahs delorean. door code 3486" mike said. nick ran and the police officer was running he stopped. "which way did he go?" mike pointed towards the parking lot. and the officer ran then engines roaring could be heard. suddenly 3 booms were heard and then silence.

**(lunch time)**

"wheres nick?" nellie asked. "he was late for something." i said. "he stole my time machine." sarah said angrly. "i told you not to give me the pass code." i said. sarah slapped mike's arm. "didn't hurt." mike said. after sarah had exchanged a few curse words at mike, he had looked at his watch and shot up. "here he comes..." mike said as he walked towards the media center. nobody followed.

**(in the media center) **

mike walked through the doors and took out a key. he kept walking and pointed the key at the back doors, then the TARDIS appeared. the big blue box was standing right in the middle of the room. ms. elmer, the media lady walked up to mike pointed at him saying "you can't put that here.". mike unlocked the doors and said. "don't worry i wont be long." he walked into the tardis and shut the doors. the big blue box started to roar and fade away.

**(in the courtyard at lunchtime)**

mike had walked into the media center, and everyone kept eating. "where is he going?" nellie asked. everyone shrugged. then a loud roaring sound is taking place and a big blue box starts to take shape and form and land onto the pavement. "what is that?" nellie asked. "you know you ask alot of questions." dan said. nellie shrugged. then the doors opened and mike stepped out. "she's the TARDIS." mike said looking at nellie. "but its just a box." she said. "yeah but its also a box that materialized in the middle of the courtyard. you dont get that from a lot of boxes." mike said. "ok now then he should be comnig soon." mike said as he looked at his pocket watch. "wait. whos coming?" asked sarah. "well its definiatly not nick with your delorean." mike said. a bright light reflected in mike's eyes. "in 3,2,1" then a phone booth fell from the sky smoke had eminated from the base. the doors opened and a teenager stepped out. "aw crap looks like i took the wrong turn. i had 2 hookers and a massage therapist waiting in 2124. giggity giggity giggity." the teen said as he took off his sun glasses. "yeah and i bet you wont get laid with any of them." mike said. they both laughed and shook hands. "how are you tony?" mike said. "well i look better than you" tony said. "keep talking and then you wont have anything to bang with." mike said. "uh your forgetting someone." a voice said from inside the booth. then a girl with mikes hieght and hair just as long. blue jeans, and a black shirt. "i bet." mike said. "jenna cetto well your a site for sore eyes." mike said. "JENNA!" sarah shouted and then they both exchanged hugs. mikes phone rang. "this is sheppard...yeah...got it...where are you?...when are you?... got it... see you in a few seconds...k bye" mike ended the call. "we got to move." mike pointed his key at the tardis and it disappeard. "quick help me move this." tony, mike, and dan had pushed on the phone booth and moved it out of the way. they turned around, mike pulled out his pocket watch. "your gonna love this." mike said. "in 3,2,1." BOOM BOOM BOOM! and a bright flash brought a delorean into existance. it swerved out of the way and the door opened. nick walked out. and tossed the keys to sarah. "next time dont leave your time machine in the hands of a teenage smoker." nick said.

**(in the tardis) **

"so you own one of the greatest time machines in the whole wide universe" tony said as he walk around the console. mike pressed a few bottons pulled a few levers. "not only does it do time travel, space travel, and is alive, but she also can play Pink Floyd." mike pulled a lever and flipped switches and then the control room was filled with pink floyd's Another Brick in the Wall.

_we dont need no education_

_we dont need no force control!_

_no dark sarcasim in the class room_

_teachers leaves those kids alone._

mike and tony both walked around the console doing air guitars and they both stopped and shouted the last lyrics in the verse. "HEY! TEACHER LEAVES THOSE KIDS ALONE!" they both started to laugh. "you know that sarah is a wizard or witch right?" mike asks tony as the music dies down. "yeah she went to hogwarts. what about it?" tony asked. "well i think that with sarah's magic and you're circuits of time phone booth, then i could turn a book into a whole world. basically i could get a person into the world of a book." mike said. tony leadend forward in the chair he is sitting in. "you mean you could get me into the world of the Kama Sutra?" tony asked. mike laughs. "ha! well yes but there is 1 book which i think you will like." mike said. and mike walked up one of the stairs that extend out from the console room. "and what will that be?" tony asked. "well we can't get it here in the tardis." mike walked back out with 2 cokes in beer bottles. "yo man we aren't old enough to drink yet." tony said. "in this time line we are." mike said and they opened it and both raised them and said "Station".

**(in the media center)**

"ok so your a wizard and you own a delorean time machine?" jenna asked. "yep but nick took it and now i can't find my fusion reactor thingy." sarah looked disgruntled. "ha ha." jenna laughed. the tardis started to roar again. and it animated into existance. jenna and sarah turned their heads. ms. elmer raced towards the now solid box. mike stepped out and tony followed. mike locked the door and tony tapped his shoulder. "you got company." mike turned and saw ms. elmer walking towards the box. "sick'em boy." mike said, as he walked towards one of the book shelfs. tony walked forward. "hi im tony i need your help its very important." tony said but kept walking towards the box. mike looked and tony shrugged his shoulders. jenna got up from the table. "hi im jenna i need your help understanding how to get permission for checking out book that must be used for chemistry." jenna walked with directing her away from the big blue box. mike looked sarah mouthing the words 'come here' sarah got up and walked towards where mike. "what?" sarah asked. "i need your magic" mike said. she pulled out her wand. "ok now into the tardis." she walked into the box and shut the doors. mike grabbed a book. and walked pass tony. "get in the tardis." tony walked towards the tardis. "sorry to interrupt but i need to check out a book." mike said to ms. elmer who was showing jenna how to do something on a computer. looked at me and said "can i help you mike?"she asked. "yeah need to check out this book" she typed on the computer and asked for mike's student id. he gave it to her but in that short amount of time mike slipped a tardis key into jenna's pocket. "there you go mike!" she said with a smile on her face. mike tapped jenna's shoulder and motioned his head to show the sign of 'get over here' as the 2 walked towards the big blue box, jenna felt around in her pockets and she pulled out a key. she handed back to mike and said "sneak". "true all right now get into the tardis." ms. elmer looked out to the box as she saw the door close. then the box started to roar again and fade away.

**(in the tardis)**

"guys here she is i know its big. ok." mike put the book in sarah's hand and raced up to the console and pulled levers switches and the room shook. "allright. steady now! and." mike pulled a lever and the room was now stable. "ok everyone stay here i have to check something." mike opened the doors of the box and peaked his head out. light was coming in to the console room. "ok." mike shut the door. "come on up these stairs this way" mike said as he raced up. "wait where are we going?" jenna asked. "maximum ride..." mike said. and just like that they all entered a room similar to the tardis control room, but in the center was not a console. it was tony's booth. "station" mike said.


	2. Chapter 2 the Excellent Adventure Begins

Maximum Ride the adventure begins

**(in the tardis)**

"ok mike what are we doing here?" tony asked. "me and tony are going into the world of maximum ride." he said as he walked towards the phone booth. "you 2 girls are going somewhere awesome. but first." mike reaches into his shirt and pulled out a crystal necklace. "sarah charm this to take in pain and suffering please." he handed her the crystal necklace, she moved her wand around and said. "CRUCIONIX!" then black energy rushed into the crystal as it glows. she stopped and handed it to mike, while he pulled out a silver bag and said "everybody watch out." as he takes the crystal in a purple glove and then throws it into the bag and it sparked. he shut the bag and put into his pocket. "ok that takes care of that. now here is what you 2 shall do." he walked towards the wall and places his hand on the wall and a portion of the tardis console transforms into the wall. mike flips some switctches, turns some knobs and takes the book from sarah. he places it on to the console. the computer screen scans it and boom the pages of the book are turned into what looks like a scene out of a movie. "i did it." mike said."ok now then you 2 come with me." jenna and sarah follow him out into the control room.

**(in the TARDIS control room)**

"now place your hand on the plate." mike says to jenna. sarah does the same. now he runs up a differnent set of stairs and in the room jenna and sarah can see 2 recliner chairs 2 head sets and 2 gloves. "you two sit here and when you scanned you hand into the tardis, it had found a place where your adventures will take place." mike said. '' but! a word of caution. only 1 of you can used this at a time!" mike said they both nodded. he tossed the book, Maximum ride, to jenna. "read this book because it will change." he said. "tony lets get started."

**(in the phone booth room)**

he walks in, turns knobs switches and pulling levers. there was a loud hum and mike smiled. "its ready!" mike said he walked towards the booth. "time for Mike and Tony's Excellent Adventure" tony said as they both did air guitars. "wait!" mike said he pulled out 2 black ray-bands sunglasses. "allright!" tony said. mike got inside the booth. "tony look on the computer and tell me what the number is for maximum ride." mike said as he took the phone off the hook. "uh, 3-4-8." mike dialed 3 4 8. "4-2-1" he dialed 4 2 1. "and the last are 4865 and then * and #" mike dialed the last few digits then before he hit * and #, tony got in the booth and closed the door. then mike hit the last digits and hung up the phone. then an antenna had stood up and spread with orange electricity that had spead up and down the corners of the booth. mike and tony looked up at the ceiling. then a square hole with a bright light opened and then green and red energy shot up out of the square hole and grabbed the booth and pulled down into the hole. mike and tony both shouted "OOOHHHH SSSSS*****%%%%%TTTTTTT!" and they were gone.

**(in a dark forest)**

"come on you idiot, max is 5 miles away, so start this P.O.S.!" a man dressed in black said as he had half of his body out of the sunroof of a grey hummer. another man dressed in black who was sitting in the driver's seat was turning and turning the engine but it wouldn' budge. "hey litsen man this P.O.S. is just as old as max so shut it for one minute!". the man who was out of the sunroof sighed and looked up. then he saw a figure. "hey men check this out!" everyone looked out of their window and they too saw a figure. it was a black square that was getting bigger. "what the hell?" the man said as he grew claws and scraped the roof of the hummer. out of nowhere a phone booth fell from the sky and landed on the ground. smoke had eminated from the bottom. the doors opened to reveal 2 teenagers. "It worked!" the tall one said. "dude you did it! we are in baby!" the short one said. "oh boy." the tall one said as he looked at the man dressed in black. "car trouble?" the tall one said. "something like that." the man said. "pop the hood." the tall teen said the the hood was unlocked and he looked under it. "well here is your problem. i think i got it." he slamed the hood down. "that should do it. start her up!". the driver turned the engine and then it worked. "thanks kid. what your name ?." the man said. "Sheppard. and you're welcome mr?" sheppard said. "ari." sheppard's eyes widend. "ari? well be on your way." ari looked at him and growled like a dog as he pounded the hood of the hummer to signal that the driver should move forward. the hummer kicked up dirt and sped on into the forest.

"oh shit tony... we just screwed up big time." mike said as he watched the hummer leave the scene. "what do you mean? "sheppard"" tony said as he laughed. "this is bad tony very bad." mike said as he scratched his head. "dude what do you mean?" tony said as he grabbed mike to get his attention. "ok litsen this trip was suppose to be a movie thing but now we are part of events. we are now characters of the story. that is why we need to change names in this world." sheppard said as he walked toward the booth. "ok then you're sheppard then who am i?" tony asked. "you are what everyone has called you. Quagmire." sheppard entered the phone booth. and dialed a number. "who are you calling?" Quagmire asked. "an old friend." he heard a voice answer it. "yeah hey, its uh. its sheppard. litsen there is a phone booth right outside i can help you get out of there. sure max we all can fit in here. no no dont hang it up!" a dial tone was heard. "damn it. well looks like we have to move forward." sheppard said as he put his glasses back on. quagmire stepped inside. he dialed a number and pressed # and *. then hung up the phone. quagmire shut the door. the booth went down and the white hole closed.

**(max's POV)**

ok now i'm pissed. ari just stole my baby angel and everyone is ingured. i think i got knocked in the head too hard because i could see a phone booth falling from the sky. but thats it i am really really pissed. the next time i see ari i am gonna kill him. "nugde, fang! come on!" we both flew out ready to get angel back. hopefully i wont see a falling booth again.

**(5 minutes later in the desert)**

a cave is nearby and 2 teens fly towards it. they both land. a girl and a guy go inside and sit down.  
>"fang?" the girl asks. "what nudge?" fang says as he awaits her question. "do you think we will save her?" nugde asked. but before fang could answer, a light appeared from the ceiling and the booth fell down and crashed. sheppard and quagmire exit the booth. "ok dude you stay here with fang and nudge while i go help max." he said as quagmire walked around the cave. "are you taking the booth?" quagmire asked as sheppard dialed the numeber. "yep. dont worry no dings or scratches yet." sheppard said. he shut the door and the booth disappeared. "so how are you?" quagmire said as he sat down around them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 the Bloody Bird

Max Ride's Savior

**(in the desert, max's pov)**

recap shall we?, i was shot...repeatedly. and what am i doing? i am walking hoping to find something. ok to be perfectly honest i am dying to find something that resembles help. wait...what is that square in the sky? its falling. falling. falling. its a booth. OH MY GOD! ITS THAT BOOTH! i knew it i am crazy. who is the guy running towards me. mabye an eraser.

**(sheppard's (mike's) POV)**

i just left tony in the cave. wait he is quagmire in this book so as long and we are in here. he is quagmire and i am sheppard. the booth is now out of the circuits of time and falling down. i think i dialed the right number because i saw a girl with bleeding wings in the desert. as the booth landed (more like crashed) onto the desert floor, i opened the doors and ran out. "MAX!" i shouted trying to tell her not to move. she got up and kicked me in my gut. "oh crap" i said as i coughed. "thats gonna leave a mark." i said. she stumbled up, aching from the pain. "you're not an eraser are you?" she asks as she was tryng to get up. "nope." i was still coughing up a lung. "Sheppard, Time Traveler and rebel." i extended my hand for a hand shake but she was lying unconcious on the ground. "oh crap..." i said as i coughed some more. i got inside the booth. i took the phone and dialed Quagmire's phone number. "hey yeah i found her...well she kicked me... yeah i'll come get you but you tell nugde and fang that i am taking max with me and that i am not an eraser got it?" i said. ok max now here is where it gets complicated...

**(quagmire's (tony's) POV)**

" got it sheppard." i hit the end button ready tell them the news. "uh ok yeah uh. i have a friend who says max is in danger and he is gonna take her." i started off but nugde interrupted me. "TAKING HER WHERE?" she yelled. her voice echoed in the cave. "Hey! i dont know what sheppard is gonna do but when he comes here he will tell you. ok?" quagmire said. "but how is he gonna get here i mean he can't fly." fang stated then the booth landed in the cave with electricity shooting up and down the booth. mike opened the door with his foot. he held up max who was sleeping. "hey man." i said. "hey. uh dial the number for me" he said as he held up max. "9-1-1 and then the 2 special digits" i hit those numbers and hung up the phone. i waited there i saw nugde who fainted at the sight of the girl. "huh. it should have worked." i said looking around the booth. "thats because you have the door open..." sheppard said as he was holding her. i looked at him as i saw his shirt stained with blood. "i knew that." i said then the booth fell down into the time hole...hehe time hole...giggity...


End file.
